


Birdman

by susiephalange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, just warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader finds Sam after the Civil War shenanigans. Oh to be a hero and not a love interest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I AM VERY MAD ABOUT THE NEW STEVE ROGERS COMIC!!! 凸 ಠ益ಠ 凸

The worst thing that could ever happen to you, was defiantly dying. Yeah, you couldn't argue with that: it was final. There would be no more Sam and no more adventures and snuggles during thunderstorms and watching the morning news making scrambled eggs if you were dead and gone because it would be final. Over. Done.

The worst thing that could ever happen to Sam, however, was different. He was no civilian like you - he never was. Even when you knew him before he went off and lived under the code name of _Falcon_ with Riley. He had eyes that knew things, lips that kissed yours so sweetly. And when he came home to you, the horrors in those brown, earthly eyes, they did not drag him down. No. Sam was always a hero. And that was why the worst thing that could happen to him would be falling into the hands of what evil he battled.

Even if the evil was in fact, trying to do some good.

"Please, you have to let me see him," you pleaded. This might have been the first time you ever have seen Tony Stark in person, and it might be the last, but you would fight for your Sam with everything your normal, non-hero-ish self could. "Mr Stark, you have to let me see my husband."

The billionaire's eyebrow quirked behind his glasses. Why he was wearing sunglasses inside, only he had enough money to pay privy to the answer, but you could see his eyes widen at your statement.

"You're married to Birdman? Gosh, what a match made in heaven. You know, it's not really up to me who has rights to go see who ..." he winced, flicking imaginary dirt from his blood red tie, " ... but since I don't see General Ross anywhere near here, I think I can keep this a secret. What'cha say?"

You look to his outstretched hand warily. He was the reason you flew all the way from America to the other side of the planet. He was the reason why your husband, your best friend, your Sam was locked away in a glass cage with Captain America (dare you say again?). But, being the person you were, you took his hand.

"Straight to Sam," you tell the ex-playboy. "None of your stunts and no nicknames."

The manicure-bearded man chuckled. "Sure, no nicknames, Sparrow. I'll keep quiet about your plus-one."

You held a sigh.

Walking through, you see him - head bowed, visible through the bars in the glass cage. He was isolated, and in other cages were other heros - Clint Barton, who you were good friends with the wife of, a man with dark hair, Wanda Maximoff in a white suit. You took a shaky breath, a gasp. No. No. 

"What - why did you do this to them?" you turn to Tony Stark. You have no idea how horrified you look, but the billionare must be reading it from your face. "These are your team-mates, people - humans! Wanda is a child! How -,"

Tony Stark shakes his head. "I didn't do all of it."

"Baby?" you hear.

You turn to Sam's cell. He is standing, looking strange in these containment clothes. But his eyes - they're deep and warm and comforting, just as always. "Sam, baby," you whisper, "Oh, Sam."

Tony gestures to the cell. "You can go to him, you know. Just don't let him out, I'd be arrested for that."

Your feet rush you to his glass, and in moments, you're touching the glass, trying your best to be near to your Sam. It hasn't been long since you've seen each other, but you need him. You need him right now, and he can't touch you.

"I'm here, baby," he smiles. He's sad, and he's trying not to show it. "Sorry about not telling you where I went."

You shrug, "I just followed the media trail here. It's not hard when you're married to a hero."

His shoulders drop. "I don't know about that, _______. I'm just me." he pauses, and adds quickly, "I hurt a guy, ______. Bad."

Your breathing hitches. "Oh Sam..." you press the glass harder, lowering your head. "It's not your fault. You play war with big guns, don't beat yourself up for shooting."

Sam's head is also on the glass. "I wish I could touch you, baby," his lips pull up at the corner, "We'd slow dance to your music, and -,"

"Samuel Thomas Wilson," you breathe, "You hurt a man. He's still alive? You've done all you could to help? Sam Wilson, the man who runs a therapy group for ex-soldiers? Who cracks the best jokes and who I married? I wouldn't marry a man who would blindly kill, Sam. You're not a bad guy."

He takes a breath. "You got me. I'm convinced."

Behind you, Tony snorts. You turn, about to lay it on thick, but he shakes his head. "I'm just missing what you've got going on. Don't mind me." For a second, his eyes flick to the cameras above you, and back to you. "You've got one minute of silence from my end. Don't thank me yet."

At this, the billionaire leaves, and you look back to Sam. 

"What happened?" you whisper. "Are you okay?"

Sam looks down. "Tony had a kid fight for him, ______. After he made a deal about Wanda being too young to fight. And then Bucky went berserk and Steve's out there somewhere and God, baby, I wish I could touch you," Sam's natural snark is gone, and instead, you are seeing the ex-vet before you, the one you knew from years ago. "None of this is fair."

"Damn straight," the brunette in the next cell agreed. "What am I going to tell Hank?"

Sam narrows his eyes. "Shut it, Tic-Tac."

You place your hand over the glass. "Sam, it'll be okay. We'll be together again."

"Of course you are. You're a team." a familiar voice says behind you.

Steve Rogers. 

"You son of a -,"


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little addition to the prev. chapter. Enjoy!

"- _bitch_!"

Your eyes widen, and you slap your husband's hand lightly in response to his outburst. From across the coffee table, Natasha gives you a raised brow, smiling into her beer. To be fair, it wasn't Sam's fault he swore; it was everyone who kept making him fall down the snake right before the end of the game. 

"Sorry, baby," he murmurs. 

His brow is set and eyes hard, staring down Vision who somehow doesn't understand the objective of the game isn't to knock down opponents, but win. The android sits with Wanda tucked into his side, curled up with her phone against her chest. You hold onto your sigh; the poor child has been like this, ever since the internment. 

"Who wants a taquito?" Tony saunters in with platter. "Thought I'd make food to make it officially a party."

You roll your eyes. "Tony, not everything you do needs to be a party."

He nods. "But I needed to celebrate! Guys, guess that awesome thing has just happened to me?"

Clint doesn't look up from moving his checker up a ladder. "Your net worth has doubled?"

Steve rubs his face. "You've been forced to apologise for the mess that the last month has gotten us in?"

"No," Tony frowns. "Doesn't anyone have an idea..."

From the other couch, Scott raises his hand. He's busy showing Peter how to do something very mechanical and very quantum quietly, and suddenly, the dark haired man bursts to life. "You've got your girl back. Salt. No, wait that isn't her name....ugh..."

Sam's frown transmogrifies into the warm, loving smile you fell for. "Good on you, man! That's great!" Wrapping his arm around you, he adds, "It's a great feeling, having your girl by your side again." Bruce Banner looks up from his science magazine, over to Natasha. From the corner of your eye, you see her shoot daggers at him, and drink the rest of her beer in peace. "Isn't it, baby?"

Leaning in, you rub your nose against Sam's neck, breathing in the scent that is entirely _Sam_ and entirely what you adore. "Yeah, I have to agree." 

"Come celebrate with snakes and ladders, Tony." Nat drains her beer. "I'm flaying Sam at it. You'll win in no time." 

Beside you, Sam rolls his eyes. "Well, you might be the champion at this, Widow, but I will kick yo' ass at Monopoly." 

From across the table, Bucky nods. "Yeah, Sam's pretty good at that. Come on, Tony, just play the goddamn game and have some fun." 

Steve nods, glancing to Buck. "You've got to celebrate being back together." 

Sliding your fingers between Sam's, you nod. "No hard feelings?" 

Tony nods, sliding down to sit beside Nat and Clint. "No hard feelings." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I love Sam, my dorky hero (╯3╰)
> 
> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
